


Betrayal - Eren x Reader x Levi

by NaruAyumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Eren x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, aot - Freeform, eren x reader x levi, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruAyumu/pseuds/NaruAyumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're madly in love with a cadet, but what happens when you are betrayed by the one you love so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> An Eren/reader/Levi pairing.  
> More chapters coming.  
> Warning for later violent and sexual content.
> 
> Enjoy.

"(Y/NNNNNNNN)!" Christa yelled waving for her friend.    
  
"Hm?" (Y/N) could see out the corner of your eye, your blonde little friend sprinting down the barrack's hall. Before you could even turn around, Christa had glomped you down, both girls came tumbling to the ground.  "Dammit Christa, you must really want Ymir to murder me!"  
  
Christa ignored your attitude as she pulled herself up off the ground and then extended her hand towards you. "Hmph, thanks," you smiled and continued, "-anyways, Christa… what’s up?"  
  
Christa's face fell a little, "You forgot about helping me today?" She looked up at you through her hair.  
  
Your head was still pretty fogging from last night. The Corporal had your squad on cleaning duty after HIS squad had returned from their latest mission. Every piece of equipment had to be inspected, cleaned, and returned before you had to report for roll-call at 0630.  Sleep came second to the Corporal's orders, well not in your opinion. But as you cursed your misfortune, your  memory slowly came back to you, "Ah, of course," you reassured Christa with a smile. "We have to fix up your horse!"  
  
Christa stuck out her lip and crossed her arms, "She has a name, you know!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, lets just go girl."  Christa lead the way out the barracks to head towards the stables. __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
You followed Christa as she skipped down hill  from the barracks to the stables. You looked up and admired the warm summer day,the sun's rays kissed your  (s/c) skin. A smile naturally crept onto your lips. Closing your eyes you thought to yourself, _What a beautiful day,_ _I wonder what Eren is up to, maybe we can go for a walk today._ Ah, Eren, your friend, your lover. Every time you he looked at you with those turquoise eyes… when he smiled so care-free…when his lips formed the words, **I love you…**

You and Christa were almost upon the stables, you tried to concentrate at the task at hand, but for some reason you just kept thinking- **A love so strong** \- about Eren in this moment, it was becoming overwhelming. It was something beyond daydreaming, your mind began to surge with thoughts of him.  
  
_Eren,_  
_Eren,_  
_Eren,_  
_what is happening_?  
  
Christa, who was a few steps ahead of you, had made it to the stables. But even while in your trance, you had noticed her changed expression as she stood outside of the closed stables' doors. - **but in that moment** \- Christa looked back at you with a set of wide blue eyes as she mouthed, "Can you hear that (y/n)?"  
  
You listened. You started to hear _something_ , it was a familiar noise, the sound of work, but  you couldn't place it your thoughts.  
  
Something in the back of your mind pushed forward past Christa, and slowly, you began to open one of the stables' old wooden doors. Everything seemed to be in order, all the equipment, the horses the stalls… except one. One of the wooden stall doors hung ajar, while the rest remained lock.  
  
As you crept further in the noise became louder, and the feeling of anxiety built in your chest. Each step you took felt heavier and heavier, every fiber of your being told you, you weren't supposed to be there, and yet you  still pressed on. Why was your body begging you to just turn around?

Your ears began to ring, louder, and louder, until you heard no sound. You couldn't hear Christa call your name, begging you to turn around, you couldn't feel her puling on your uniform. "I just need to see." you inaudibly spoke. After what felt like an eternity you were there, and as you stood at the threshold of the stall, you saw what your senses begged you not to see.  
  
The back of a tanned body, a _body_  that was so familiar to you. It was moving back and forth in between a pair of pale white legs, a _movement_ that was so familiar to you. The two forms were panting for air, moaning each other's names, a _sound_ so familiar to you. You finally realized what you were seeing...-  
  
  
"Eren.."  
  
\- **our love shattered** -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello reader-kun!  
> This is the first part to my first real fic! Feedback is much appreciated, and I should be updating soon!  
> There will be lemons in the future. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!!


	2. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violent content

"Eren.."

 

The two naked bodies that laid in the hay filled stall suddenly stopped thrusting into each other, and your gaze met with the pair of turquoise eyes that you had loved so much. Your eyes locked for what felt like years. A burning sensation had began to build in the middle of your chest.

"(Y/n)…" your name fell from Eren's lips, but now you looked past Eren to see the form that was laid beneath him, that pale skin, blonde hair... that fucking nose.

"A-Annie?" you whispered, she averted her blue gaze from yours in shame.

All you could do was stare, your feet planted at the foot of that threshold. Something inside you forced you to look, forced your eyes to face the reality of what had happened, IS happening, right here in front of you. That burning sensation in your chest started to grow. Fury, animosity, ire, these feelings kept manifesting inside you while you continued to stare. The air around the stall seemed to change, to thicken. The horses began to neigh and kick in their stalls, as if they could sense what was about to happen.

Eren spoke up again, "(Y/n), I- I can explain-" Eren was cut off with a sharp jab to his jar, silencing him.

Your eyes watched your first, how it suddenly moved on its own, but was that really you? You didn't want to hurt Eren, and yet your first had just made contact with his face. Eren's eyes became wide with confusion as he placed his hand where you had hit him so unexpectedly.

Eren tried to speak again, "(Y/n)-" , but again he was cut off by another first, your fist. This time you grabbed Eren by the back of his neck and slung his naked body from the stable stall to the cold dirt floor.

_No._

Your body climbed on top of Eren's exposed chest, pinning his arms to the ground with your knees. A sharp pan shot up through Eren's arms from your weight.

"Fuck!" He yelled out.

_Please, stop._

Your actions continued against your will, and you began to slam your closed fists against his "perfect" face.

A few meters away, Annie watched from the stall as your assault became more and more aggressive.  
"(Y/n) , stop." she warned in her usual apathetic voice, but you continued relentlessly, "(Y/n)…. STOP!" Emotion started to invade her voice, was that even possible? Realizing you couldn't be reasoned with, Annie began to charge towards you from the stall.

In a single moment, you somehow instinctively planted one of your feet from Eren's arms to the dirt floor, in a sort of power stance. As Annie was upon you, in one fluid motion, you shot up and gave her the uppercut of her life, sending Annie backwards onto the ground, out cold.

"Thunder cunt!" you **screamed** , you then crouched back down to resume Eren's ass kicking.

_I can't stop._

Krista, who was watching the whole ordeal, had finally been shaken from her shock. "Oh, God. I'll get help!" she stumbled out through the stables' doors, as fast as she could.

Ignoring Krista, you continued pounding into Eren's face again, and again, and again.

_I don't want to stop._

Eren's face started to become covered in more and more of his own blood. Looking up at what he could still see, he saw the anger that was in your eyes, he could feel your tears start to fall upon his cheeks. He understood why, but he couldn't have imagined he would be getting the shit beaten out of him, not like this, not by you.

-*-  
Krista rushed out of the stables, her golden hair trailed behind her as she began to sprint towards the training field to find anyone who could help. The warm summer breeze began to burn her lungs as she pushed her legs to move faster and faster. "Damn, these short legs," Krista cursed.

As soon as Krista was on the training grounds, she began franticly looking for anyone. A group of cadets were kicking around dirt when one noticed Krista's disheveled state.

"Hm? oi! Krista?!" Jean waved at her.

She quickly ran over to the group, "Jean, please [gasp] where [gasp] is Heichou??" feeling winded, Krista bended over her knee.

"Why? Is everyth-"

"WHERE IS HE JEAN?!" snapping her head up, she forcefully clenched Jean's shirt collar with her tiny hands, leaving him bewildered and a little scared.

"Krista," a cool voice cut through the air like a blade.

In an instant, Krista released her petite hands from Jean's collar. She turned around and saluted proudly, raising her chin up towards the sky. "Heichou."

Corporal Levi wore his usual stoic expression. Everything about his appearance was perfectly in place (as per usual), from his undercut to the shine of his boots. His presence was so demanding, he caused the atmosphere to shift from panicked to submissive in an instant. The Corporal casted his eyes down to Krista, "At ease." She obeyed and relaxed her posture.

"Heichou, your attention, please." Krista let out a forceful sigh, "There is a fight going on right now inside the stables. It's getting violent, sir."

Levi narrowed his eyes, "Between who, cadet?"

Krista bit the inside of her mouth and averted her eyes to the ground, "Eren and Annie… and (Y/n)."

And in an instant, as mysterious as he arrived, Levi was gone, racing up the hill. Krista was little pissed off that he was going twice as fast up hill as she went down. The crowd of cadets all exchanged looks and then dashed after Levi to see the drama unfold. Three of some of the top cadets having a brawl? The thought was scandalous enough without the actual truth mixed in.

-*-  
Levi had his sites set on the stables, coming closer and closer with each stride he made. _These fucking brats._ He couldn't help but click his tongue in irritation. When the Lance Corporal arrived at the stables he tried to assess what he could before walking in. There was no movement inside or out of the stables, no noises or signs of struggle.

With one swift movement, Levi had kicked open the stables' old wooden doors, revealing you, sitting their in middle of the dirt floor still atop of Eren's chest. You were so still. Levi could see the rising steam coming from Eren as his body naturally began to repair itself. He sighed aloud as he entered, stopping when he reached your side.

"(Y/n)."

"Hiechou." You had finally snapped out of it, and aware of what of you had done. Looking down you saw Eren, knocked out and blood coming from his nose.

Levi glanced from Eren to naked Annie, who was still sprawled out in the middle of the floor. "Are you okay?"

You looked up, a little surprised by his thoughtful question. Your (e/c) locked onto his dark gaze. "Yes…sir."

"Tch, stop with the formalities for one minute," he looked off towards Annie. "You know we have to take them to the infirmary." You looked down at your hands, not wanting to give a response for so many reasons. "So I suppose my only question for you right now is...who do you want to carry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here is chapter 2! I tried to make this chapter a little longer, then the last, but there is still yet to come. I hope you guys got some enjoyment reading and beating Eren's ass. REMEMBER: it's not nice to hit people in real life!


End file.
